Moonlight Wanderers
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: A short series of drabbles focused on the relationship between Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Features some Sirius x Remus. Contains 15 themes. COMPLETED
1. First Impressions

_**Author's Note:**  
I have recently stumbled across the realization that I freaking love Remus Lupin. What more, I love Sirius/Remus. (Snape/Remus is nice too...but I prefer puppy love.) I'll say this much--this series will be short. Fifteen drabbles is going to be the limit--but if I feel intrigued enough I'll do a continuation. This has been nagging me though and since I'm going through a Harry Potter obsession right now, I decided to let the bunny out of its cage and let it take over. For now. Until--you know, I get sick of it. For now, enjoy this short series. _

_Harry Potter (C) J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**Status:** 1/15**  
Word Count:** 252  
**Theme:** First Impressions 

The first time he met Remus was on the train bounding for Hogwarts. He was hiding in the corner of the passenger car, nose shoved into a book, pretending essentially that the world didn't exist around him.

Needless to say, Sirius was very intrigued by this sandy haired wizard that had this air of mystery around him. As calmly and as boldly as he could, he strutted over and plopped onto the seat beside the boy.

The boy jumped in alarm, blinking nervously at Sirius. The Black member merely grinned at him, hand extended, and voiced with a warm tone. "Hi! I'm Sirius Black, and you are?"

The boy took a quick glance at the hand before taking it in his own to shake it. "Remus Lupin." His voice quivered and was hushed.

Sirius paused before he snapped his fingers in realization. He dug into the pockets of his robes only to withdraw his hand to produce a bar of chocolate.

"Do you like chocolate?"

Remus's eyes lit up and he nodded. Sirius broke off a piece and handed it to the quiet boy, watching as he popped little bits into his mouth and savored the sweet delight.

"So," Sirius began with eyes shady and mouth tilted awkwardly. "Wanna be my friend?"

Remus froze and appeared shocked at the question. For a moment panic flashed across his face before it mellowed out. Slowly, the first bright smile Sirius ever received appeared as his new friend nodded.

Sirius smiled back just as brightly.


	2. One Of Us

**Status:** 2/15  
**Word Count:** 202  
**Theme:** One Of Us

"Reeeemuuuuus!"

There was suddenly a massive 'oomph' that could only mean Remus was stuck, yet again, on the bottom of a dog pile consisting of one Sirius Black, one Peter Pettigrew, and one James Potter.

"Hey Remmie, you up?" Murmured a familiar voice teasingly in his ear.

He grunted in annoyance.

He could just _feel _the smirk radiating off Sirius. "Yup! He's awake!"

_Thwap._

Using all the strength he could muster, Remus had pulled out a pillow and smacked Sirius in the face with it.

"Oi! What was that for?"

Remus grumbled, handing snaking across the mattress for his wand. Sirius quickly pounced onto the offending hand, earning a startled squawk from the poor boy.

"Time to rise and shine! It's morning! Trouble's brewing and we're supposed to be serving it, now come on!"

The half asleep boy grunted in response before deciding that enough was enough, damnit. He brought his hand out from beneath Sirius and quickly went for tender flesh.

"OW! BLOODY HELL, REMUS THAT HURT! STOP PINCHING MY ASS!"

Remus found pinching Sirius's butt had no positive effects whatsoever.

However, summoning a pair of dirty socks and stuffing them into his mouth after plastering him to the ceiling did.


	3. Full Moon

**Status:** 3/15  
**Word Count:** 232  
**Theme:** Full Moon

Remus stared sadly out the window at the rising moon. It just wasn't fair--why was he the one to have that stupid bite? Why did he have to put up with this fate?

Tomorrow would be the full moon--the first one upon arriving at Hogwarts. He had pushed it into the depths of his mind, hoping just to be somewhat normal while attending, but yet again, Fate liked being a bitch.

The past few days have been murder for him, exhaustion was wiping him out, sleepless nights were dragging him and tossing him around, and his appetite was nonexistent.

Fortunately, of all this, nobody really seemed to pay heed--

"Hey, Remmie, are you okay?" A head of black appeared in front of him, concerned eyes staring back at him.

Remus blinked at him tiredly before smiling weakly. "Yes, why?"

"You seem very pale. Are you sick? Did you catch the flu or something? Want to go see the nurse?"

Remus shook his head. "I'm fine. If I'm still feeling crappy I'll see her tomorrow."

Sirius frowned but said nothing more.

He hated lying--he especially hated lying to people that meant a lot to him. This was the first time he ever had to tell his friends a lie, and all in all, it hurt him.

Just how many full moons could he get through before they realized the truth?


	4. Truth

**Status:** 4/15**  
Word Count:** 382  
**Theme:** Truth

"So, you're a werewolf?"

Remus's head shot up in alarm and met the calm gaze of one Sirius Black that stood in the doorway to the chamber that he and other two friends shared. His eyes shot back and forth looking for a quick escape--where to go, where to run?

The werewolf slowly closed his book that he had been reading and carefully climbed off his bed, placing his possession carefully onto his stand. The entire time he had his gaze locked with Sirius.

Sirius was staring back just as intently.

Remus dashed. If he could scramble past the beds and around his (ex?) friend, he could escape to the common room where he could make a quick escape to Dumbledore's office.

Sirius seemed to have other ideas. Just as Remus made his move, he tensed up and waited a second before pouncing, pinning the werewolf down onto the floor. He grabbed his wrists and held them firmly above the boy's head before he attempted to calm the panicking Remus. "Hey, calm down."

"I got to get out of here!"

"Remus," Sirius spoke a bit harsher, face merely an inch away from the struggling boy. "Calm. Down."

Remus froze; he stared back unblinkingly.

Sirius smiled. "That's better. Now explain as to why you have to get out of here."

"Because I'm a werewolf."

"So?"

The sandy-haired boy finally blinked. "Erm--don't you...hate me?"

Confusion replaced his previous calm expression. "Hate you? Why would I hate you? You're my best friend, Lupin. So what if you're a werewolf--it's not like you wanted to be one, right?"

"I did not wish to be like this."

"So there you have it. It's like saying I should hate you for--uh--having a rash! It's not like you wanted the rash, right? So there you have it! Neither were wanted!"

The werewolf didn't look convinced. Sirius frowned and gently grabbed his friend's chin, forcing him to look at him.

"Why don't you start from the beginning? You tell me the truth--and I'll tell you how I found out and my honest opinions on this whole ordeal."

Remus averted his gaze before releasing a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. "All right then. Just--get a comfortable spot, it's a long story."


	5. Innocence

**Status:** 5/15**  
Word Count:** 173  
**Theme:** Innocence

"Sirius!" Remus slammed open the chamber door, startling Sirius out of nap and onto the floor. "You are SO DEAD!"

The Black member rose from the floor and smiled. "Dead? Why? What have I--"

"You--" Remus loomed over him, thunder cracking and an ominous black cloud in the background as added effects of impending doom. "--hexed my wand."

"I did?"

"You also colored everything in my kit pink!" The werewolf hissed, eyes narrowing. "And you cursed my chocolate. Why the chocolate!?" He threw his hands into the air. "My precious chocolate! You--you cursed them to a life of being laxatives!" He whipped out a wand and aimed it at Sirius.

"Wait! I thought you said your wand was hexed!"

"It is; this is Peter's. He was oh so kind enough to lend it to me so I could kill you."

Sirius gave a puppy-eyed expression before letting out a girly squeal as he scrambled across the floor away from the irate werewolf. "No! Don't hurt me!"

"Get back here!"


	6. Prat

**Status:** 6/15  
**Word Count:** 103  
**Theme:** Prat

Sirius twitched.

Remus smirked.

Sirius twitched again.

Remus patted him on the head affectionately.

Sirius growled and snapped his teeth in an attempt to bite off the offending hand.

Remus frowned.

"Be nice. Your heathen antics are very unbecoming."

"Prat."

Remus smacked him.

"Prat!"

The werewolf smacked him again.

"Prat!" Sirius ducked as the boy went to smack him again. "Prat, prat, prat, prat, prat, prat, prat! Prat!"

Remus pounced, pinning him to the bed. He bared his teeth and his eyes glistened dangerously. "Are you sure you still want to call me a prat?"

Sirius froze before a smirk appeared. "Prat."

_Smack. _


	7. Addiction

**Status:** 7/15  
**Word Count:** 222  
**Theme:** Addiction

"It's not like it's a bad thing, you know?" Sirius waved a hand slowly and lowered it when a growl sounded from the other person. "I mean, there are worse things. Drugs, alcohol, women..." The boy paused. "Sex too I suppose."

A grunt was his only response.

"But still, even if it's not a really bad addiction, it still could, you know, catch up with you in the long run."

Sirius froze when two gold orbs flashed his way dangerously. He gulped and plowed on.

"I'm just saying that maybe you might, not that you have to, but might want to cut back on all that chocolate."

"...are you calling me fat?"

Sirius began to sweat profusely at the sight of angry eyes watching him. "Erm, n-no, uh-haha! I was just thinking of the well-being of the chairs--oh, I mean teeth! Yeah, your teeth! Heh heh..."

Running from the pissed off werewolf did absolutely no good in the end, as Sirius found out soon enough. To get back at him, Remus sat on the poor lad.

"I'm not fat, I'm well built." He bounced in place on Sirius's back to emphasize his point. "And I don't have an addiction, you prat."

Sirius grunted something that sounded awfully a lot like _denial_, but than again, nobody really could understand the guy anyway.


	8. Astounded

**Status:** 8/15  
**Word Count:** 191  
**Theme** Astounded 

"I am bloody shocked, no-no, astounded with you!" Remus paced across the floor in a fury. "I can't believe you would have the audacity to kiss, nay, _snog_ me in front of the whole school!"

"Hey!" Sirius interrupted, waving a partially eaten chocolate frog in the air. "I was paying you back for all those smacks you gave me, even if that last one was more of a _peck _than a _smack_, you know--"

"You're missing the point! You made it appear as if we were together as a bloody couple!" Remus began to twitch.

Sirius looked offended. "You make it sound like we shouldn't or can't."

The werewolf almost fell onto the floor. He stumbled but caught himself, and turned to give Sirius the critical eye. "Eh?"

"I'm just saying--"

"I know what you're saying," Remus gurgled as he tried to collect his thoughts. "But--I--you--we--" He pulled at his hair before stopping to take several breathes. "This requires some time. I need to think." He looked to Sirius and noted the look before taking off.

Sirius huffed in annoyance. "I'm astounded with his blindness."


	9. Flying

**Status:** 9/15  
**Word Count:** 213  
**Theme:** Flying

"I don't want to."

Sirius groaned loudly before resuming to his previous task of bugging the hell out of Remus and trying to convince him to go flying with him. "But Remus, it'll be fun! The wind blowing in your hair, the freshness of the forest around us, the great view--"

"The mere fact that flying that high poses a great risk of injury, the bugs that smack you in the face, the itchy straw from the broom catching on your robe, oh _yes_, enjoyable indeed."

Sirius scowled. Remus scowled back.

"You're a spoiled sport! You like to ruin everything!"

"I do not! I just don't want to fly, that's all!"

"Because you think the people who came up with flying are stupid and aren't any fun!"

"What!? I never said that!"

"You think flying is stupid!"

"I do not!"

"You think flying isn't any fun!"

"I do not!"

"Flying is stupid and no fun!"

"It is no! And I'll prove it! Get on this broom!" Remus grabbed Sirius's broom and hopped on, impatiently waiting as Sirius happily jumped on.

With a smirk, the Black member leaned in and leered. "Going to take me on a quick fly now, eh Remus?"

Remus blanched. "You bloody wanker."

"I love it when I win!"


	10. Decision

**Status:** 10/15  
**Word Count:** 148  
**Theme: **Decision

Sirius stared as Remus, who was pretending that he didn't notice the intense staring of his roommate, turned through a textbook. He spared a glance but quickly dove back into his book when the conniving prat waved at him.

"Remus," Sirius began sweetly.

Remus continued to ignore him.

"Reeeemuuuuus," the voice came out deep and silky.

Remus shivered visibly.

"Oi! Remus, have you decided yet?" Sirius kicked his feet back and forth lazily.

The werewolf twitched. "Don't rush me."

It was Sirius's turn to twitch. He sighed, and then snorted. "How about now?"

"..."

"Remus?"

"..."

"How about now?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Now?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Remus jumped up and grabbed Sirius by the scruff. "Yes, okay!? Yes!" His face burned violently.

Sirius smiled. "Now why was that so difficult to say?"

Remus replied by pinning him to the bed and a vicious battle of dominance began.


	11. Guest

**Status:** 11/15  
**Word Count:** 217  
**Theme: **Guest

It was the night of the full moon again. Remus sat quietly on the hard floor of the Shrieking Shack, staring off into space, waiting for the inescapable transformation.

It was so lonely, so painful, and so unfair that he had to go through this. Alone, every month. It was for the better, in the end, so no one else would have to be in danger of being torn apart.

He sighed, and then jumped when a cold wet nose hit him in the side. He scrambled across the floor to his feet and found himself staring into the dark eyes of a black dog. He smiled.

"Well, hello there, fellow. How did you get in here?" He reached forward and patted the dog on the head gently. The dog showed its gratitude by leaning into the touch and began to wag its tail feverishly.

The small moment of peace ended when the pale light of the moon spilled into the room. Remus withdrew his hand as the pains began to set in.

The dog inched forward and rubbed his nose against Remus's cheek. The werewolf smiled weakly as the dog whimpered softly in an assuring manner.

For the first time since he could remember, Remus realized that tonight he wouldn't be alone during the full moon.


	12. Confession

**Status:** 12/15  
**Word Count:** 271  
**Theme: **Confession

Remus groaned at the dull throb that traveled through his body. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in the traditional post-full moon surrounding: crisp white sheets, rows of beds with their own matching stand, curtains drawn to block out the bright sunlight, the thick smell of antiseptics. Remus sighed.

"Hey there." 

The werewolf looked up to see Sirius smiling down at him gently.

"You look a whole lot better than the other full moons. A good night then, eh? How're you feeling?"

Remus smiled weakly. "Sore, but--for the most part, in tact." He spared a glance at his arms. "It's strange--no bandages."

"Yeah, Madame Pomfrey was a bit surprised when she went down to fetch yah this morning. First words out of her mouth were 'did I make a mistake about the moon?'. She thought we might've stuck you in there on the wrong night." Sirius chuckled. "It was funny."

The werewolf smiled but froze. "Hey, did--did you see a black dog?"

"A dog?"

"Yeah," Remus shifted a little. "A black dog was in the shack with me last night. Did you see one?"

Sirius shook his head. "Pomfrey didn't say anything about a dog either."

Remus sighed again. "I hope I didn't hurt him. He was very nice company for me last night--at one point he acted like he was trying to comfort me. It was sweet."

"Aw, I'm touched."

The werewolf cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you touched? You're not the dog."

Sirius's lip curled deviously as his eyes nearly disappeared behind the thin slits.

Remus's jaw dropped. "You--"

"Woof, woof, Moony."


	13. Worry

**Status:** 13/15  
**Word Count:** 232  
**Theme: **Worry

"I can't believe you!" Remus hissed at Sirius who was paying absolutely no attention to him. "You put yourself in danger! I am astounded--"

"Oh, are we back to the astounded chapter?"

"Be serious about this!"

"I am."

"..." Remus's eye twitched spasmodically as Peter giggled softly and James snickered behind a bun. Gold eyes turned and narrowed at them, so Peter quickly dove back into his food while James quickly proved his innocence by stuffing the bun into his mouth.

"Look, Moony, darling," Sirius placed an arm on Remus's shoulders and leaned in close. "I did my research. I was a good boy. I also had help from the big man himself. Got a few pointers, you know?"

_"What!?"_

Sirius twiddled a finger in his ear with a wince. "I wish you wouldn't shriek like that in my ear."

"I can't believe you!"

James snickered with a wide smirk on his face. "It's like that muggle ride, the Merry Go Round; we're back where we started."

"James, do shut up."

"Okay, but first, pass the potatoes."

Remus grabbed the bowl of potatoes in an attempt to hurriedly hush the Potter boy but found the bowl yanked out of his grasp. Instead, he got a face full of Sirius.

"You know, Moony, you worry too much."

"I..._ooh_."

"..."

"Hey, uh, Sirius? Couldn't you snog Remus _after_ you passed me the potatoes?"


	14. Moonless

**Status:** 14/15  
**Word Count:** 129  
**Theme: **Moonless

The sky was clear and the air was crisp. The star studded blackness twinkled silently as two figures stared back, one with longing eyes and the other with pure serenity.

"There's no moon tonight." Remus spoke softly, tugging gently on his companion's shirt.

"Ay, I see."

There was a silence that was very short lived. "It's strange not seeing the moon out. Especially on a night like this."

"I thought that would be a good thing."

Remus tilted his head with a downward gaze. "It is--"

Sirius wrapped an arm around him. "Then enjoy the night."

The werewolf nodded slowly before he settled his head on Sirius's chest and allowed his eyes to scan the sky without the one thing that was a constant reminder of his curse.


	15. Forever

**Status:** 15/15  
**Word Count:** 230  
**Theme: **Forever

Sirius was confused. He entered the dorm to find James and Peter staring back at a crying Remus, looking helplessly at the Black.

He mouthed to James _'what's wrong'_ and received a just as confused shrug in reply. He slowly stepped over to the bed and kneeled in front of the wolf to get his attention. "Moony?"

Gold eyes widened at the sight of him. "Sirius..."

"Moony, what's wrong?"

He suddenly found himself tackled to the floor with the werewolf grasping to him like he was life support. "Don't leave me!"

Sirius made a face. "Leave you? Why would I--what happened?"

Remus looked up with worried eyes. "Malfoy--and his buddies--I thought they had killed you."

The Black made another face. "Killed me? I'm still here, I'm alive and kicking."

"I had no idea what they did, but--I saw you--crumple to the ground--there was red all around you--and you weren't moving..." Remus choked on his own gasps.

Sirius enveloped the boy in a hug. "Whatever they did was sick and wrong, and I'm not leaving you."

"Promise?"

Sirius pulled Remus back and gave him a strong smile. "I promise that I will never leave you--nothing will ever stop me. Nothing can keep me away from you, okay? I'll be with you forever."

Gold eyes shone behind tears that started to dry. "Forever?"

"Forever."

* * *

**_Author's Note:  
_**_Well, it's finished. Short and sweet, just the way I like them. Yeah, so uh--keep an eye out for the Marauder series. That'll be coming out pretty soon. Heh heh...yeah. Thank you for your support, all of you. Hope you enjoyed the series!_

_**-Mint Pizza Queen**_


End file.
